Another World's Dimensions
by halz1320
Summary: To the death they must fight; As for the other will be in flight; To heaven or hell; Ticks of seven haven't fell. The Prophecy will be fulfilled, twins will battle to the death. Good or evil? Which will win? *Sequel to The Future's Past* (Mild Language)
1. Birthday Party Fiasco

_**Woohoo! It's finally here guys! The moment all of you have been waiting for! The sequel to The Future's Past: Another World's Dimension! Don't read this unless you have read, The Future's Past. Any questions? Just P.M, me! BTW, it might take a while to get the story going, but I want it to be very detailed! Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for being patient with me! Love you guys!**_

Two years after the ninja had their time traveling adventure. Most evil things calmed down in Ninjago city and in all of Ninjago. Nya had her first born child and named him Kolby. After Ashley, Taylor, and Leah had their encounter with the ninja, they decided to stay on the Bounty. Over the course of the two years, they found love, even though they never thought they would. There was peace on the Bounty, nobody remembered their time traveling fiasco, and Lloyd was at peace for defeating his father hoping never to see him ever again. But Lloyd knew something was missing in his life, after weeks of trying figuring out what it was, he finally found the answer. He was alone in this world, of course he had his uncle but not like that, he didn't have a girlfriend, or anybody that saw him for the 15 year old boy he was, not the Green Ninja who saved the world. If only somebody knew the real him…

**Nobodies POV**

It was a normal day on the Bounty. Well, it's never normal for the ninja. It was Kolby's 2nd birthday, he was just starting to walk and wanted to explore every inch if the Bounty. Everybody was setting up for Kolby's party, the only thing that was needed was Kolby, whom was with Nya.

"Come on Kolby, let's go see daddy." Nya tugged on Kolby's arm gently

"Goo fi lrty fhd." Kolby responded to his mother. Nya was hoping Kolby could talk soon. The doctor's say it's normal when a child starts talking later than expected. Nya walked with Kolby until they reached the bridge. Which was filled with colorful balloons and sweets.

"Happy Birthday!" everybody shouted. Everybody was there Kai, Cole, Zane, Ashley, Taylor, Leah, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd. Well, not everybody.

"Where's Jay?" Nya asked

"He went to his parent's junkyard to pick up Kolby's present." Taylor said

"Oh okay" Nya replied with a smile.

The party soon began, everybody socialized, and the party turned out amazing, even for a 2 year old. After 15 minutes, everybody became irritated.

"Where's Jay?" Kai asked

"Yeah, I want cake!" Cole crossed his arms and glanced at the cake

"I'm back!" Jay's voice sounded

"Dajksk ajdf" Kolby wobbled to his father. Who was holding a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"About time you got here Jay! I've been waiting to eat this cake, just for you!" Cole stared at the cake once more, as if it was an adorable kitten sleeping.

"Oh my gosh." Taylor mumbled as she shook her head in shame

The time soon came for presents, Kolby either got, clothes or toys. Sensei Wu gave him a tea pot, with matching tea cups. Kolby seemed excited, especially for Jay's gift. Kolby pulled the present out of the box with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhh, Jay, what is that?" Ashley asked

"It's one of my inventions."

Leah squealed and hid behind Zane, "Last time you showed us one of your inventions it blew up and burnt my eyebrows off."

"I tested it, it's completely safe" Jay grinned

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Taylor commented

"Just tell us what it is" Lloyd demanded crossing his arms

"It's a mind reader! Since Kolby can't talk yet, I thought he could use it to help him start talking, and so we can understand what he wants."

"Does it work?" Kai asked

"Well let's find out." Jay picked up the mind reader, flipped the switch, and then it exploded.

Jay chuckled, while getting glares from everybody in the room.

"Well, it's the thought that matters." Nya kissed Jay's cheek

Hours after the presents, everybody besides Leah and Lloyd went to bed. Leah was cleaning up the Bridge, while Lloyd couldn't sleep. Leah could tell something was on his mind, he was quiet all night.

When Leah was done cleaning, she looked up to see Lloyd gone. She walked outside, to see a green figure, leaning over the edge on the ship.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Leah asked

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, now tell me." Leah said

Lloyd sighed, "I feel out of place, everybody is in a relationship, but me! You have Zane, Nya has Jay, Ashley has Kai, and Taylor has Cole. And I'm just here."

Leah felt sympathy for Lloyd, "You're still young Lloyd, when the time comes you'll meet the right girl."

"Yeah I guess." Lloyd responded; he watched Leah walk to her room, leaving Lloyd alone to think.

_**Well that's the first chapter! Updates will come every week on the weekends or twice a week, depending if I'm busy! There will be another chapter out today just to make up for lost time. I was thinking about making a twitter account just for updates on new chapters for my stories! Good idea? Tell me in a review!**_


	2. Good Morning Diasters

_**Ch.2 is here! I have made a twitter account for my stories! It's Halz1320! Check it out! I follow back! Hope you all are happy with the first chapter and I hope you're happy with this chapter too!**_

**That same night**

**?'s POV**

I was sitting in my room, polishing my hockey stick. I look out the window, the stars are so bright. Unlike me, as for my sister she's the smarter one of my family, along with my parents. I'm more of the runt in my family, I always feel unwanted, and useless. My train of thought was knocked lose when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

The door opens to see Michelle, my older sister, only by 3 years. There were bags under her eyes, probably from working all the time and going to school. My sister was given all the smarts, she's a nurse now but she's going to school to be a brain surgeon. As for me, I'm a freshman, who probably isn't going to pass Algebra 1.

"Mom and dad told me about your grades." Michelle sat next to me on my bed

"What about them?" I asked going back to my hockey stick

"You need to get them up if you're going to go to Ninjago University."

"I'll get a scholarship for hockey." I responded

"Haley, I know you hate school, and hate golf, but you have to do it." Michelle placed a hand on my shoulder

"Have to? No I don't it's my life I can do whatever I want, rather playing hockey, or golf. It's my life." I stood up and sat on my windowsill.

Michelle didn't say anything; instead she got up and walked out. I sighed; I can never keep somebody in the same room as me; for more than 5 minutes.

After my sister left my parents went to sleep, I snuck outside to the alley by our apartment; with my hockey stick in one hand and the puck in the other. I started to practice, getting ready for the try-outs at my school. I doubt I would make the team, not because I wasn't good enough, because of my social skills, at my school everybody was with somebody, but me. I'm an outcast at my school, if only I knew somebody who can love me for me.

**The next morning**

**Nobodies POV**

Everybody on the Bounty was fast asleep, asleep next to their significant other, except for Sensei Wu and Lloyd. It's was way past the normal time to get up, but nobody seemed to care. Today was a day to relax. And the other reason everybody was asleep was because it was Cole's turn to cook.

Speaking of Cole, him and Taylor were having a conversation, about Cole's cooking.

"Cole, I think I'm gonna cook today." Taylor said sitting up in bed

"But I was going to try my new omelet recipe" Cole whined

"Cole, your cooking makes everybodies stomach messed up, there's something in your food." Taylor looked at him

"Well I always put chili powder in everything." Cole tapped his chin.

"See that's why nobody eats your cooking." Taylor kissed him on the cheek and got ready for the day.

**30 minutes later**

The smell of cooking eggs and bacon drifted through the air of the Bounty; waking everybody up.

The first into the kitchen was the guys.

"Whoa! Cole's cooking?" Jay asked

"It smells edible!" Kai added

"That's a first." Lloyd mumbled

"Be nice, Cole worked very hard!" Taylor commented coming out of the kitchen with orange juice and multiple cups. The girls, Kolby, and Sensei came in, commented on how good breakfast smelled.

"Breakfast is served!" Cole announced walking out of the kitchen, holding a pan of eggs, bacon, and sausage mixed together.

Once everybody was seated, Jay asked "Who gets first serve?"

"Not it!" everybody said at once

Ashley groaned "I'll do it"

"I wouldn't kiss her for a while Kai, if I was you." Jay chuckled, who received glares from Kai and Ashley

Ashley picked up her fork and prepared for the worst. She took her first bite, instead of a disgusted look, her face turned soft.

"This is really good Cole." Ashley moaned

Everybody dug into the breakfast but not for long, the alarm sounded.

"Ah come on!" Jay shouted throwing his fork down, causing Kolby to giggle. Everybody rushed to the bridge, to some shocking news.

"It says there's Serpentine attacks. That's weird there hasn't been Serpentine sightings in a while"

"Okay, Sensei, and Lloyd you guys stay here and watch over Kolby." Cole demanded

"Wait? What?" Lloyd questioned "I have to stay here?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Being the Green Ninja.."

"It's always about me being the Green Ninja! Do you guys know how that makes me feel? Having people tell me what I can and can't do, even when it's something I love?" Lloyd stomped out of the room and off the Bounty, before anybody could say a word.

Lloyd decided to go to the only place that could cheer him up, the Arcade

**Haley's POV**

I wake up to the constant banging of my dad's fist on my door "Haley get up! We need to discuss your punishment for your grades!"

I groan "Give me a second will ya?" I get out of my bed and quickly get dressed. I'm about to slip my boots on when my dad comes barging in. "I don't have all day, Haley! I need to get to the job site by 5!"

I look over at my clock, it's already 3 o'clock! I really need to start getting some more rest.

I walk past my father, and into the kitchen where my mom is sitting at the counter with a green piece of paper. My report card.

"Haley, the punishment we have decided is; we are taking all your hockey stuff away." My face grew pale, no hockey? That means no scholarship, no hockey try-outs.

"You can't do that!" I shout

"Yes, we can, we are your parents."

"You can't just take something from somebody, especially if that somebody loves doing it. You are the worst parents ever!" I yell and go to my room. I jump out my window to the fire escape. I start going to the only place that could cheer me up, the Arcade.

_**Well that's Ch.2! Hope you all enjoyed! Make sure you check out my twitter! Love you y'all! Review!**_


	3. Smeared Skies, and Purple Eyes

_**Math class always gives you time to write! And because of my boring math teacher, I can give you this early update! Hope you all like! P.S there is a link to my twitter account on my profile! P.S.S, there will be A LOT of POV switching in this chapter!**_

**Lloyd's POV**

_Ever get the feeling that you're always left out, no matter how hard you try to fit in? Well, that's how I feel, abandoned, lost, useless, and a lot of other things. I can't believe them! Even after I defeated my father, I still can't go on missions! I hate this; I'm 15 for crying out loud! They trust me to watch Kolby, but not to go on missions! _I furiously kick a can at a pole in front of me and it bounces off around the corner. Suddenly, I see the can come flying back, and it hits me in the eye.

"Owww!" I groan and rub my eye

I turn the corner that leads to the arcade, to only see something red run through the door. That dude better run!

**Haley's POV**

My anger that has been boiling inside of me for years on end has finally made its way out. I was ticked, and not in the good way. If anybody and I mean anybody messed with me, they will regret it.

I started to swing my hockey stick around when a tin can came flying towards me. An idea popped in my head, I take my aim and whack the can. It goes flying towards the pole, and bounce off to the way it came from; followed by a scream in pain.

I gasped and quickly ran inside the arcade which was conveniently two feet away from me. I turn my head to see a green clothed person run around the corner, he stares at me as I run through the door.

I quickly make my way to the back of the arcade where all the unwanted games are placed. But for me these are my favorite games, Dance Dance Revolution, and my personal favorite Fast and Furious 2. I sat down in the seat and pretend like I'm playing.

Behind me I can hear the bell for the door open, in the glare of the screen I can see a green figure look around the arcade, then look back towards me. He started walking, I can hear his footsteps, and they got louder and louder with every second. From that moment on I knew there was going to be a fight.

**Lloyd's POV**

This dude was so asking for a fight, and I defiantly wasn't in the mood. I look around the arcade, in the back I see a red blur in the screen of my favorite game Fast and Furious 2, and then it hits me this bastards trying to hide from me. I start walking towards the guy, I know its guy too, I mean a girl can't hit a can that hard with a hockey stick.

I walk right behind the guy and he's pretending to play, so I won't bother him. Tough luck dude, you're going to regret messing with the green nin-

I walk beside him or should I say her. It was a girl and not just an ordinary girl, she seemed different, a pissed off look on her face, but so innocent at the same time. I knew from that point on I knew she was different, unordinary, and most of all beautiful.

**Haley's POV**

The dude walks up behind me, because of the glare I can get a semi-good look at him. I can tell he has blonde hair. I hear him scoff and walk around the side of the game. I look out the corner of my eye, and he's just staring at me. I turn my head in surprise.

I find myself staring at a muscly beach blonde boy with piercing green eyes, that matched his attire. He was different, pissed but calm at the same time. He was different, unordinary, and handsome.

**Nobodies POV**

The pair stare at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Haley's expression changed.

"Can I help you?" She asked angrily

"Yeah, you can! Why did you hit me with your hockey stick?!" Lloyd shouted back

Haley was enraged; she stood up with her hockey stick in hand. "First of all, my hockey stick didn't hit you, and second of all, it would be smart of you to turn around and walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lloyd shouted back standing his ground.

Lloyd turned his head, blocking Haley's voice completely, to his shock he saw a couple of Serpentine scouts running past the arcade. From ninja instincts he took Haley's hockey stick out of her hand and ran out the arcade.

"Hey! Give it back!" he heard Haley shout behind him

He ignored her and kept running. He turned into an alley where he saw the Serpentine scouts backed up against a wall.

"Awww it's the green ninja what a surprise." A Fangpyre scout spoke

"Along with hiss girlfriend." The Hypnobrai hissed as well

Lloyd turned around to see Haley run up behind him, enraged.

"She's not my girlfriend! I barley know her!" Lloyd shouted

"You're only saying that so ussss Ssssserpentine won't take her for your ssssurrender. And that's exactly what we'll do." The Hypnobrai hissed

Lloyd felt the hockey stick being ripped out of his hands and a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Owww!" he fell to the ground in pain; clenching his eyes and teeth. Lloyd stood up and glared at Haley. Who sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"The name's Haley." She stretched out her hand

"Lloyd." Lloyd shook hands with the girl

"Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but those Serpentine are going to come after you. And as the green ninja it's my job, to keep people safe. So you need to come back to The Bounty with me."

"I don't mind at all, if it gets me away from this cursed city, then I'm all in." Haley responded

"Alrighty then."

The two teens walked through the city hoping to find happiness, in the near future. Luckily, for them their happiness was closer than they knew.

**Nobodies POV**

**Location: Field of Peace**

The ninja along with Nya ran through the field, until they came up a hill and saw a strange site. Thousands of cloaked figures, standing perfectly still, they were all in lines.

"Are those Serpentine? "Cole whispered

"Doesn't look like it." Ashley said

"I sense them to all be filled and devoured by evil, but nothing else." Zane responded

"The detector on the Bounty said it was Serpentine." Taylor said

"It must have been a bug in the system." Leah added

They all started to slowly walk towards the figures, and within 15 feet of them Jay shouted, "Hello!?"

Kai hit him on the back of the head, "You idiot! Shut your trap!"

"Why hello." A voice twisted with evil said.

"Who are you?" Nya asked

"Only one twin will emerge, as the other is submerged." The mysterious person said.

Nya gasped and Kai's eyes widened, shocked to hear that rhyme once again.

"I'm J.D. and this is my army. I was created to destroy her." J.D pointed at Nya

Before anybody could mutter a sound, the army came running towards the ninja. As the ninja commenced in battle, J.D stood at the top of the hill admiring the sight.

J.D watched closely, especially Nya. Nya was fighting a tall muscular hooded figure

"You're just a girl you are no match for me." The figure chuckled

Nya growled, her eyes turned purple, Nya then grabbed the hooded figure. Just at the touch the villain fell to the ground to breathe another breath. Her eyes turned back to the same brown they were before.

"No." Nya whispered

All around her, all the hooded figures retreated, all Nya could hear was the Prophecy, over and over again.

The ninja ran towards her, she was on her knees and cried.

"Nya what's going on?" Cole asked

"Nya, you knew you would have to tell them someday." Kai said

"You're right. Guy's I have a twin sister." Nya said

_**Oops! Did I leave you guys with a cliff hanger? My bad! (In the Future's Past J.D and the Destroyers came from the future. So the ninja don't remember them!) Without you will be coming this week, hopefully. Leave a review on what you think about this chapter! **_


	4. Love At First Sight&Sisters Will Fight

_**I'm back! Sorry it took so long for this chapter I just wanted it to be perfect! Hope you guys enjoy your Memorial Day weekend! Kai and Nya's past will be revealed and some romance for a certain Green Ninja ;D**_

**Nobodies POV**

"What?!" everybody but Kai and Nya shouted

"You have a twin?" Leah asked

"Where is she?" Ashley asked

Everybody's mind was racing with questions, but Nya had noticed that Jay had been particularly quiet since she told everybody about her sister.

"Jay, are you okay?" Nya asked

"Why? Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us?" his voice was filled with disappointment, and his face showed he was hurt.

Kia noticed the tension and spoke up "Guys, Nya's tired, let's get back to The Bounty so she can rest and then we'll tell you everything there."

Everybody agreed, the guys pulled out their Golden Weapons, and turned them into their vehicles. The drive home was silent; nobody dared to explain until Kai and Nya explained.

**Haley's POV**

This kid is weird, he's hot but he's weird. I mean he's wearing green pajamas, and he fought guys dressed as snakes, and he says he's a ninja. That's impossible, I mean, I've heard rumors about ninja saving the city from a giant snake but I was on a cruise when that supposedly happened, but when I returned the city looked just fine. So I didn't believe it, until he actually proved it to me.

"You're not a real ninja are you?"

"Why yes, yes I am" He said proudly

"Prove it"

"What?"

"Prove it me that you're a ninja."

"How?"

I smirked, "Since ninjas are strong and powerful or what not, carry me to the rest of the 'Bounty'."

"What? Why would I do that? You have muscles for that. Not saying you're manly looking because you're not, I mean I can tell you're a girl because of your um... uhh..." he stopped rambling on and staring at my body.

I scoffed "Eyes up Lloyd." I snapped my fingers in his face

He snapped out of his trance and blushed. Typical boy.

"So, you still want me to carry you?" he asked

I sigh and close my eyes. "You don't have…"

Suddenly I felt all my weight disappear, I open my eyes, to see roofs passing by me in speed, I turn my head to piercing green eyes, his face was just so perfect, and mine was so not. Everything about me was ugly, my freckles, the way my hair frizzes up, and my pale skin.

I then realize that Lloyd is jumping from roof to roof with me in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask

"Well, you wanted me to prove to you I'm a ninja and that's what I'm doing."

I giggled, and held tighter onto him. The more he jumped the more of his heavy breathing I could hear.

"Lloyd, you can put me down now."

"Uh right, sorry." He put me down and rubbed the back of his neck. I look in the distance, dark clouds were rolling in fast.

"Lloyd, where's that place we were going?" I ask turning to him

"My home, and its right over there." He pointed off in the distance

I looked and saw about 2 miles away, and giant ship.

"You live on a ship?"

"Yep, it's a perfect place for a ninja headquarters."

"Well we better get there fast because there's a storm rolling in. Plus, my parents have probably noticed I'm gone and have called the police to look for me."

"Wait. You ran away?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later."

We both decided to walk on the streets instead on the roofs of random businesses and homes. We soon arrived to the giant ship that was, just huge.

When we got there, some other people arrived. They were dressed the same way as Lloyd was. All of them looked betrayed; I decided to keep my mouth shut, because I knew nothing good was going to come out of this.

**Nobodies POV**

Lloyd saw his brothers and sisters walk aboard the ship as well, he knew he was going to be in deep trouble for brining another mouth to feed on the ship.

"Lloyd who is this?" Cole asked

"This is Haley, I met her at the arcade and when I saw Serpentine I tried to fight them off but, she kind of followed me and they think she's my girlfriend, and I didn't want them to use her against me or capture her for ransom."

"Lloyd you know that you shouldn't bring strangers on the ship." Kai said crossing his arms

Lloyd looked behind him, Haley stood there looking around. "Guys, just let her stay please? There's something special about her, and I like it." He whispered

"We'll discuss this later; right now we have bigger things to deal with." Jay said walking into the bridge

As everyone followed, more glares were earned by Kai and Nya.

"Explain." Ashley crossed her arms

"I don't know much but I'll tell everything I do know." Nya said

_Long ago, a young man made a deal with a demon named Gaki. To this day, the deal he made with Gaki is unknown but based on the consequences the deal was not one to break. The curse was in generations to come in the man's family. The next born twins would be curse with unspeakable powers. Powers that could either destroy our world or save it. One twin, named Kurami, was born to do evil things, a heart of black. As for the other twin, named Sumiko, was born to do good things, a heart of gold. But only one twin could live in the same realm as the other; the other twin must be defeated in a battle to the death. It is unknown to what powers they have or who the twins are. A prophecy would take place as the twins completed the battle. _

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Lloyd asked

"It went a little like this"

_ Tick Tick Tick_

_ The clock counts down_

_ The last tick will sound_

_ Only one twin will emerge_

_ As other is submerged_

_ In defeat, the warriors stand tall_

_ Even though they will fall_

_ Good doesn't always win _

_ Evil's plot always has a spin_

_ To the death they must fight_

_ As for the other will be in flight_

_ To heaven or hell_

_ Ticks of seven haven't fell_

_ With only four more to go_

_ Who will be the first to show?_

_ Tick Tick Tick _

_ With one more tick left _

_ The battle will set_

_ The curse will become no more_

_ As the defeated twin will swore_

_ For revenge the twin seeks_

_ The other will have a peek_

_ When the last tick sounds_

_ The answers will be found_

_ Tick_

"I have to admit it's very catchy." Jay said

"Do you know the powers you and your sister have?" Cole asked

"Powers of death."

"Why did you keep this a secret from us?"

Nya looked down with tears peaking at the edge of her eyes. Kai put his hand on her shoulder and spoke for her. "Because if her and Kurami ever meet up in a dimension that is not suitable for the change that their powers could cause, the sun would shift behind the moon causing a solar eclipse, also known as the Demonic Change, that has a lot more meaning than you think. If Kurami won the final battle the sun would remain behind the moon until another person of good with equal or greater powers came to defeat her, which is impossible. And she didn't want to be another one of the bad guys. Since she can turn evil if Kurami got the advantage on her she didn't want you guys to turn your back on her."

"I know about that story. Didn't the parents change the good twins name so nobody would know who she was?" Haley said

"Yes actually, how did you know that?" Nya asked

"I'm kind of into the whole ancient prophecy thing." Haley rubbed the back of her neck

"I have multiple questions." Jay added

"In the prophecy you said the good twins name was Sumiko, and Haley, was it? Said that they changed the name of the good twin; does that mean your name isn't really Nya? And when you said the Demonic Change has a lot more meaning than we think, how much of a meaning?"

"Yes, my real name isn't Nya its Sumiko. And if my sister gets the Demonic Change to start, that means that the Shadow Lands will open a portal that will send every shadow in excitants good or bad to be released into our world."

"So how do we stop it?" Zane asked

"That I don't know." Nya answered

"Maybe I can help." Haley spoke up

"How?" everybody simultaneously asked

"Well, like I said I'm kind of a geek when it comes to ancient prophecies, and maybe with a little bit of research I can figure out how to stop it."

"It's worth a shot." Cole responded, "But before we let you parade into our home we need to know a little bit about you."

"Um, okay. Well for starters my names Haley, I'm 15, I've lived in Ninjago City all my life. My dad is the owner of Constructors Enterprises Inc. My mom stays at home and my sister Michelle is 18 years old and she's a nurse at Ninjago Hospital."

"Your dad is the owner of Constructors Enterprises Inc.?! That means you're like rich!" Jay shouted

"My parents only use the money on themselves, or to get me into college. I also have a weird power, I can manipulate people." Haley added

"Wait you have a power?" Lloyd asked

"Yeah… I hope that doesn't change the way you think of me." Haley looked down

"Look at us, were ninja living on a flying ship. You fit in just fine." Zane said

"But if you're life is so good how did you end up here?" Taylor asked

"Well, I kinda ran away. See, I'm not the best in school and my grades were really bad. And as a consequence my parent tried to take away all my hockey stuff, so I wouldn't be able to try-out for the Hockey Team. I've gotten tired of trying to live up to their expectations as a perfect daughter like my sister."

"Well, this is the perfect place for you. You can stay, as long as you promise to fight the good fight." Sensei Wu stepped up

Haley smiled, "Of course."

"Well, since you're staying here, I think you need to know who all of us are." Lloyd said

Everybody became fond of Haley quite quickly; everybody introduced themselves and told the story on how they became a team. Haley was very intrigued, on the many stories the ninja had to offer.

**2 hours later **

**Lloyd's POV**

After everybody told their stories and most of them got tired and went off to bed. All that was left was me and Haley; Haley took up the opportunity to look up some information of the prophecy.

"Soooo…" I tried to get a conversation starting

"Lloyd!"

"What?" I stood up

"I found something! Look at this; it says here that there are 7 Stones of Life, all spread out in the universe, and meaning in different dimensions. Remember how Nya said that she and Kurami can't be in the same dimension? Well, I have a theory that her sister is hiding out in another dimension. In the prophecy there are 7 ticks, right? 7 stones, 7 ticks. The stones will make us progress further into the dimensions and closer to Kurami. The prophecy is played into parts, after we've collected 3 stones, a part of the prophecy will take place. The 7 Stones of Life all have a special power and combined will give the wielder unspeakable powers, and will be undefeatable. So basically all we have to do is find all 7 stones in different dimensions, so Nya can get her powers to their full potential and defeat her sister."

"Wow Haley you found all that out in 20 minutes?" I said

"Lloyd we've been in here for 3 hours." Haley giggled, "What have you been doing this whole time?"

I looked back on the last 3 hours; all I could remember was staring at Haley the whole time, the way her hair fell in her face when she was typing and- what was I thinking? I can't like her! I'm the Green Ninja! I have responsibility, but I never felt like this before, for once in his life he felt butterflies in his stomach because of a girl.

He realized that he was day-dreaming again. He looked up to see Haley with her head down, she looked sad like something just broke her heart.

"Haley, are you okay?" I walk towards her

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have to make me feel better." Haley walked out of the bridge and onto the deck into the cold mid-night air.

"Wait Haley, please tell me, I might have not known you that long but you can trust me." I see her lying on the ground looking up at the stars. I lie down next to her.

"Well, have you ever felt out of place, like you don't belong here, or that you feel deep down that nobody will love you for you, just for the things that you do?"

I feel a lump in my throat; she feels the same way I do. "Every day, being the Green Ninja everybody only looks up to you for protection, I feel like my only purpose it to protect people, and people only like me for my powers."

"Lloyd?" Haley whispered

"Yeah?" I whispered back

"Don't think I'm weird or anything but, for the short amount of time I've known you, like you for you, I've never seen you use your powers or anything, but there's something about you that I really like." She moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest, and closed her eyes.

"I like you for you too Haley, your special, perfect, and beautiful." I mentally kicked myself for the last part. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her eyes open.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She looked at me, and I smiled

"Um… Yeah." I stutter, before I could say anymore I felt her lips connect with my cheek.

I turn my whole body towards her as she does the same, I met her brown eyes, and their not just any normal brown eyes, and they have special sparkle to them.

"Sooo, you got a boyfriend?" There goes another question I mentally kicked myself for asking.

Haley smiled, "I wish, I usually push guys away, they don't like girls like me. I've never found that one guy who understands me."

"I understand you."

She looks back at me, her eye brows raised. "So do you have a girlfriend?" I can see in her eyes that she was scared on what the answer was.

"Nope, never found that special girl, who, how do you say it, understands me?" I cocked a smile at her

She moves even closer to me, our foreheads touching, I can feel the warmth emitting from her body to mine. Personally, I thought this was the best night ever; I was with the perfect girl, on a perfect night. If only she felt the same way.

**Haley's POV**

Our bodies touching, the cool air blowing through our hair. Could that somebody special be Lloyd? Awww who am I kidding, there's no way he could like somebody like me.

"So, Lloyd do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Actually I do, when I imagined my love and me first meeting, it would be in one of my favorite places. The Arcade."

The Arcade, that's where I meet Lloyd, I looked him in the eyes, could he really be the one? Impossible, we've only known each other for a day.

As close as we were, it felt like we've been together for years. I feel something touch my cheek; I look to see a black glove caressing my cheek with care.

I lean closer to him, as he does the same, right before our lips meet I pull away. I see his face turn from happy to disappointment. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, I don't to take things to fast, I've been through something like that and it didn't work out. I really feel something for you Lloyd and I don't want to mess that up. Oh what am I saying? We've only known each other for day!"

"Haley I don't know what you've been through in the past, but I'm not like other guys. Remember, love at first sight. But if you really feel that way, I can wait." He smiled

"Thanks Lloyd!" I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

Suddenly, a strong wind came through making The Bounty, making the ship rock causing Lloyd to fall on top of me accidentally. He looks down to see me under him; both of our cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He quickly rolled off of me, and turned away from me.

I look down in disappointment, I slowly start to stand up, but before I could go any further. I feel a hand grab mine, I look down to see Lloyd, his eyes told me to stay.

So, I lied back down and turned away from him, another strong wind came through the ship making me shiver. Before I knew it I felt an arm wrap around my stomach. Lloyd scooted my body loser to me, and his warmth consumed me. Today was officially the best night ever. Nobody was going to change that.

**Nobodies POV**

**Location: Police Station**

"I demand you bring them in for kidnapping my daughter!" Haley's father, Mr. Ruth demanded

"I'm sorry sir; the ninja have never done anything wrong in the past, so we can't charge them. Unless, you have evidence that they kidnapped Haley."

"What kind of evidence would I need to get these bastards in jail?!" Mr. Ruth slammed his fist on the table.

"Pictures would do the trick." The police officer replied

Mr. Ruth walked out of the police station, and to a figure finding a nearby alley way.

"They need pictures to arrest the ninja." Mr. Ruth said

The figure came out of the shadows, purple eyes piercing through the darkness. "Already covered." Pictures skidded across the ground towards Mr. Ruth's feet. The pictures were of Lloyd atop of Haley, and at the angle the picture was being taken it looked like Haley was struggling.

"These are just enough to get those ninja arrested. By the way I never got your name."

"My name, oh, yes its Kurami."

**Nobodies POV**

**Location: The Bounty**

A mysterious figure, jumped aboard the Bounty. The figure pulled a vile of sparkling purple liquid. He slowly walked over to Lloyd and Haley; he popped the cork of the vile and put a small drop in Haley's mouth. After the liquid took its affect, the symbol 悪, which stood for evil appeared in purple on Haley's cheek.

The figures white smile showed through the night, as he progressed further into The Bounty, he made it to Cole's and Taylor's room, he slowly opened the door. He walked in the see Cole and Taylor facing each other. He kept walking, when suddenly both Cole and Taylor farted simultaneously, the figure plugged his nose, to block the unwanted smell from his nose.

He did the same thing to Taylor that he did to Haley, soon the symbol for evil showed up on her arm.

He crept in Ashley and Kai's bedroom and repeated his plan, as he did in Zane and Leah's room. After his mission was complete, he crept off the ship, without anybody knowing.

**The Next Morning**

**Lloyd's POV**

I feel the sun starting to shine down on me, my back is starting to ache but all I could think about is last night. I open my eyes and see Haley's face. She looked so peaceful for sleeping on a wooden deck all night. Wait, all night?

Oh no this could only mean-

"Hey Lloyd!" I hear Cole shout, I look up to see him Kai, Zane, and Jay come onto the deck. Then, I hear a moan come from beside me and I see Haley sit up, rubbing her head.

"So, Lloyd you make it 3rd base?" Kai asked

"Haha I doubt he would even make it to 1st base." Jay laughed

"I do not understand why would Lloyd want to engage in the game of Baseball?" Zane questioned

All the guys groaned and bowed their heads on disappointment.

"Leave them alone!" Taylor shouted

"Don't worry we will!" Cole shouted back

"Cole Nicholas Brookstone! If you don't leave those kids alone you'll deal with me!" Taylor shouted at Cole

Cole slumped down as we laughed at him, all the guys left to the bridge, and left Haley and I together on the deck.

Haley started to walk away; I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"Haley, I need to know now, do you want to stay with us, with me?" I grabbed both her hands, she pondered on the question, unable to answer, she was looking everywhere but me.

"Promise me you won't leave." I put my forehead against hers

"Lloyd, I- I don't make promises I can't keep." Haley walked away towards the bridge leaving me alone to sulk.

**Nobodies POV**

As Haley walked away from Lloyd, the mark on her face started to glow, following her eyes to glow a dark purple.

When Haley walked into the bridge to find the other ninja admiring her findings on the prophecy.

"Wow Haley I didn't know there was this much history." Nya said

Lloyd came into the bridge upset, Haley walked over to him, "Lloyd I'm-"Haley was cut off by a pounding on the door to the bridge.

"This is the police open up! We have evidence that the Green Ninja kidnapped Haley Ruth!"

Everybody looked at Lloyd and Haley, "Hey, don't look at us we didn't do anything wrong."

"Guys if we don't get out of here, they're going to arrest us and we won't be able to defeat Kurami." Kai said

"Haley how do we go to different dimensions?" Cole asked

"We need one of the Stones of Life, to make the prophecy start, and the first Stone of Life was sisterhood! Nya do you have any stones that your sister gave you when you were little?" Haley asked

"My necklace!" Nya ripped the purple gem off her neck.

"Now say, the first half of the prophecy, but before you do that we need to know whose going and who's staying." Haley said quickly

Sensei Wu spoke up, "Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Ashley, Taylor, Leah, and Haley will go find Kurami, while, Lloyd and I will watch over Kolby."

"Wait what?" Lloyd stepped up in surprise

"Lloyd you need to stay here, as the Green-," Lloyd cut off Kai

"No, I am not staying here, the only person I need to protect right now is Haley and if she goes I go!" Haley looked him, she suddenly felt bad for turning him down.

"Lloyd as much as it kills me to say this but your right, you need to come." Cole agreed.

"Okay, so it's settled Lloyd's coming can we please, get a move on before the cops break down the door?" Jay yelled

"Here goes nothing." Nya tightened her grip on her necklace and spoke:

Tick Tick Tick

The clock counts down

The last tick will sound

Only one twin will emerge

As other is submerged

In defeat, the warriors stand tall

Even though they will fall

Good doesn't always win

Evil's plot always has a spin

To the death they must fight

As for the other will be in flight

To heaven or hell

Ticks of seven haven't fell

With only four more to go

Who will be the first to show?

And with the last word spoken, everybody was engulfed in a bright purple light, and disappeared.

Then the cops broke down the door, to a sight that confused them. An elderly man drinking tea, with a 2 year old walking around the room trying to talk.

**Somewhere in a different dimension:**

Suddenly a purple vortex opened up spitting out the ninja, they all grunted as they hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Whoa, where are we?" Lloyd questioned looking around

"I have no idea." Nya answered

"Is that me up there?" Haley pointed to a billboard, at the top it said Breaking Skies Part 2 The: Starlight Saga, with a picture of Haley and Lloyd and a little girl between them.

"Cool! I'm in a movie!" Lloyd shouted happily

"Oh gosh." Haley shook her head

In the distance, there was a shadowed figure with purple eyes watching them.

"Soon, it will end for her, soon." The figure laughed and the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

_**OMFG! This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written! 13 pages and 4,452 words! I hope Haley and Lloyd weren't moving too fast in their romance but, like they said they believe in love at first sight! Did you guys like the prophecy? It took me forever to come up with all those rhymes. Btw, I drew my first real picture! It's Kurami and Sumiko (Nya). It's the cover photo for this story I tried my best! More of this crazy family drama, and romance to come! Hope it was worth the wait! Love you guys!**_


	5. Poisoned Hearts & Mental Scars

_**Sorry for the late update, my computers being stupid, I have a terrible case of writers block. And I am currently in Ohio visiting family, so I don't have that much internet access like I want, but what are ya going to do? Well, here's chapter 5!**_

**Nobodies POV**

The mysterious figure ran, pressing buttons on the remote that was embedded in his wrist. The scenery around him changed; finally the figure arrived to his destination. The sky was darkened, buildings were knocked over, their structure unstable, and everywhere you looked was chaos. Figures running across the streets avoiding the abandoned cars left to rust.

The figure looked up at the clock tower, and nodded. He then suddenly disappeared out of thin air, and appeared in the clock tower. The figure stepped into the light and turned out to none other to be J.D. He came up to a large stair well, where they were guards standing in front of it. When the guards realized who he was they quickly moved out of the way. As J.D made his way up the steps the sky came into view, from the broken dial of the clock.

He could hear the grunts of his leader Kurami, and the grunts of the soldiers. Purple beams began to shoot around the clock tower. "Good, Kurami, but you need to be better to defeat Sumiko and those cursed ninja. Do it again!"

J.D made his way towards Kurami, he found himself on top of a giant gear. Below him there were soldiers on gears as well, groaning and trying to stand up after the hard blows.

Then a shadowed figure came into view, the figure was faceless, but had red eyes. "Oh, J.D glad you're back, tell me where is my sister now?" Kurami asked

"She's in the first dimension after hers, and they have a new friend with them." J.D replied

"Awww, the Green Ninjas interest." Kurami twiddled her fingers

"Lloyd has a love interest?" The shadowed figure spoke

"Calm down Garmadon, now how was the mission to poison the ninjas love interest?"

"It went according to plan, but there is something else."

"What and it better be good!" Kurami shouted furiously

"The Ruth girl has mastered pressure points and has managed to become an expert of it, and she figure out about The 7 Stones of Life, she knows everything about the prophecy and powers. She could be of aid to the battle."

"Perfect! J.D get some more of the poison and give more to the Ruth girl, I want her on my side, and once she is I can open the Shadow Lands, and set you free Garmadon."

"Of course I will do as you say, master." J.D walked down the steps and out of sight.

**With the ninja**

**Nya's POV**

I watched as the others stared up at the billboard, oblivious to everything around them. I sensed an evil presence near us. Then I saw it.

"Look out!" I shouted, I arrow came flying towards Haley; it grazed her shoulder and clipped her shirt and pinned her to the ground. Everybody finally turned their attention to Haley who had managed to remove the arrow and get up.

"It's an ambush, everybody get down!" Cole shouted

Everybody got to safety as more arrows came zooming passed us, hitting signs and buildings. I managed to run behind a building, with Haley beside me. Suddenly I got an idea,

"Haley can you throw a decent punch?" I asked

"I play hockey for a living, what do you think?" Haley jumped up and climbed up the ladder, catching on to my plan, smart girl. I climbed up the ladder after Haley; once I got on the roof I realized there was a lot more of Kurami's soldiers than I thought.

I spotted Haley grabbing one of the soldier's shoulders and then he fell to the ground. I came up behind her, "There is one advantage to your parents wanting you to be a doctor, pressure points."

"What about manipulating people?"

"Anybody can do it actually but it takes years to practice."

"Show me." I said we both ran up behind a figure standing near the edge of the roof. Haley pinched the back of his neck; the man fell to the ground only able to move his arms, "Now you will give me your weapon." The man looked mesmerized, "I will give you my weapon." He replied in a hypnotic trance.

"How'd you do that? I also thought you said it was a power?"

"Being in a family of over achievers my uncle chose the doctor path, he was how do you say, crazy, wanting to able to control people, you know. Before anybody realized he was crazy he taught me, it's some kind of nerve in the body, he never taught me how it exactly works, but I honestly think I've gone crazy myself. And I kinda just said that to impress you guys." Haley responded on ease

"Who did you try to impress? Ashley, Taylor and Leah don't have powers, there's no shame in not having powers."

"Well, umm, I tried to impress ummm Lloyd." Haley stuttered.

"Really now? That's cute; you guys have something good on between you two." I laughed, it was very cute.

"When we get the chance, I'll tell you all about Lloyd, and we'll do some research on your technique." I replied with a smile. She smiled back, not in a sincere way, but like a creepy evil smile. For a second I could have sworn that a flash of purple went through her eyes.

Then I saw it, the symbol, 悪, on her cheek I didn't say anything, I shook off the shocked look on my face and thought to myself. _"What is my sister up too?" _

Suddenly there were more of Kurami's soldiers, Haley had already gotten up and started to fight, and I run to the edge of the roof and see everybody else fighting as well.

Suddenly there was a scream, it was Haley's, though I hadn't known her that long and so far I wasn't very fond of her yet but a sense of over protectiveness came over me like a wave. I turned just to see J.D push her to the edge of the roof, he pulled a small vile out of sparkly purple liquid, and dumped the whole thing into her mouth, and he made her swallow by tipping her head back. Without hesitation he pushed her over the edge, though it we were only on a one story building, the fall was a hard one. She landed with a thud on the ground, and I could already hear Lloyd yell her name in horror.

I noticed after she fell all of Kurami's soldiers retreated, I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet. Haley suddenly sat up and stared at me, that's when I noticed it, her hair was no longer the natural red, that caught my eye but it was now pitch black.

"What happened to her hair?" Taylor asked, I looked at her, her eyes along with Haley's had a flash of purple go through them.

"I found this on the ground next to her." Lloyd showed everybody the vile that had contained the sparkly purple liquid. It had broken except for the bottom of the vile that had mange to contain a small amount of the liquid.

"My scanners don't think anything of it, all though I sense that there are four evil presences nearby." Zane analyzed

"I feel something to, it feels like my sisters nearby."

"My scanners are saying that there are poisonous chemicals nearby as well." A beeping sound erupted from Zane; he walked around until the beeping noise got louder and faster. When he looked up to see the source of the chemicals, I could have sworn that his eyes would pop out of this head.

The source of the chemicals was coming from Ashley, Taylor, Leah and Haley.

"How is this possible?" Cole asked.

I started putting the pieces together, Zane sensing evil presences, the weird flashes going through Taylor and Haley's eyes, and the sparkling purple liquid that J.D forced Haley to drink.

"They're not contaminated," I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, "they've been poisoned and their turning evil."

_**Well, that's it for this chapter, I'm kinda pissed right now, excuse my language. People just aggravate me, but other another hand, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Ch.6 will be up soon!**_

_**BTW! I'm doing a QnA on my Deviant Art! You can submit questions about anything! Oc's, stories anything you can think of! You can submit these questions, in a review, a Pm, message me on my Deviant Art account, its Halz1320. I will also put a link on my profile once the journal is done.**_

_**TwinkleGirl2001: Yes I have heard about ChocolateMistBubblez passing, I felt the need to say something in this story and thank you for bringing this to my attention. Please keep her and her family in her prayers, if you want more information read her last chapter of Ninjas Go to Summer Camp. Heaven has received another angel! **_


	6. The Stone of Grit

_**Hey guys hope you like. I didn't bother to do a grammar check, I haven't slept in two days, I am about to pass out, but I knew I needed to get this updated, so sorry guys if it's little messed up, plus there is some mild language in here. I don't own Ninjago. Enjoy!**_

"Evil? What do you mean evil?" Taylor asked

"The liquid isn't poison; it's the substance that Kurami and I make when we use our powers." Nya held out her hand and a ball of the purple liquid.

"Wait a minute, I've seen that before. My uncle gave some to me when he first started to teach me about the nervous system and all that psycho stuff started to happen." Haley said

"Why would your uncle have this?" Nya asked, Haley just shrugged her shoulders

"When did he give this to you?" Nya questioned

"When I was eight, about three years later he was taken to Ninjago's Psychiatric Hospital for the Mentally Insane and that was about 7 or 8 years ago." Haley replied

"That was the last time we saw Kurami." Kai said

Nya's eyes widened, "What does you uncle look like?"

Haley grabbed her necklace, she pushed in the giant diamond into the gold plating of the necklace and a secret compartment where a picture was neatly placed, in the picture, there was 5 people, "that's him," Haley pointed to a man in the back row, who was very skinny and had brown shaggy hair. There was a man next to him, the two men, looked exactly the same, except the one on the right was buffer.

"Is your uncle and dad twins?" Jay asked

"Yeah," Haley replied, "My sister and I are in the front and my mom is next to my dad."

"How'd you tell them apart?" Cole asked

"My analysis shows that there are no physical similarities in the picture." Zane concluded

"Yeah, they're exactly alike; even I have trouble telling them apart." Haley chuckled

"That's him." Nya gasped

"Who's him?" Haley asked

"You're the girl! The girl he was talking about!" Nya practically yelled in shock

Nya and Haley stared at each other, Nya looked infuriated, and Haley looked confused. They stared at each other forever until Jay got irritated, "Can somebody please tell me what's going on?!" He bawled in frustration.

Everybody looked at Haley and Nya, "Hey don't look at me, I have no idea what she's talking about." Haley put her hands up in defense.

Nya sighed and started from the beginning, "About three and a half years before I was kidnapped by the Skeleton…

_A younger version of both Kai and Nya appeared; as usual they were in their parents Blacksmith Shop, sunset was slowly approaching and it was time to close the shop. _

"_Kai look what I found in dad's stuff." Nya said holding up a picture of a man that looked to be in his late 20's, he looked slightly similar to Kai. The man was standing in front of a newly established Blacksmith Shop, "This must have been when dad opened the shop." Nya continued_

_Kai had his back turned to Nya, "You shouldn't be going through dad's stuff." Kai turned around to face his younger sister, losing their dad was really hard to overcome, even if his death was 6 months ago. Kai wasn't ready for that step to go through his dad's stuff._

_Kai was about to continue but stopped himself, Nya gasped and her eyes turned purple, but in the matter of seconds her eyes went back to the chocolaty brown they were before._

"_Kai…" Nya muttered in disbelief_

"_She's here isn't she?" Kai asked, Nya nodded and slowly started to walk outside as Kai followed her. They looked around and all they saw was every bodies lights turned out for the night._

"_Why hello there sister." A dark twisted voice said from behind them._

_They both turned around and looked up, there standing on the roof, was a girl that looked to be around 15 stood on top of the roof to their parent's shop, her long black hair flowing in the wind._

"_Kurami, what are you doing here?" Kai asked_

"_This has nothing to do with you big brother." Kurami snapped_

"_What do you want?" Nya asked_

"_Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you for killing another one of our parents. So how'd it go this time? Did you push him down the stairs? Did you stab him with a sword? Or did you use your powers?" Kurami asked curiously_

"_He had a heart attack, there was no way possible that it was my fault. By the time paramedics came, there was nothing they could do."_

"_But you could have saved him, by finding him sooner." Kurami protested_

_Nya rolled her eyes, "Why are you really here?"_

"_To warn you, I've found the perfect girl to destroy you; Oh James baby, please come up here." Suddenly a man that looked to be in his late 20's, he had shaggy brown hair, and was very tall and skinny._

"_This is James; his niece has just started learning an ancient technique only used by demons to hypnotize their prey. He's giving this to her to make our plan go into action. I shouldn't tell you the plan, but I'm feeling nice today. In the near future, she will join you and your friends, as a part of the plan to earn the trust of you and everybody else she will put her charm on and make one of your friends fall for her, and at every bodies weak point she will strike, and destroy you."_

"_Why not do it yourself, and how would she be able to defeat me if she doesn't have any powers?" Nya asked_

"_James will give her this," Kurami said holding up a vile of purple sparkly liquid, "And I won't do it because I want to see every second on my sister being brutally destroyed." Kurami laughed and disappeared into the night along with James_

"That's it; I would have never thought Kurami would be that smart." Nya said

"So, that means, Haley never really…" Lloyd stopped himself before he said too much

Haley stared at him, she thought she liked him, or was that just the stuff her uncle shoved down her throat, she really didn't know, all she knew was, her whole life has been a lie, and because of that stuff she became different.

Before anybody could contribute any of their thoughts, a black limo pulled up, a man with a goatee stepped out of the limo. "Haley, Lloyd what are you doing here, especially with a bunch of losers. You need to get to the set, we have to finish the movie."

Lloyd stood there speechless; he along with everybody else was confused. "We're sorry; these are just some friends from when we were younger. Can they get some passes for the set?"

"Fine, whatever, just get in the limo." The man said. Once everybody got in the limo, the man threw giant stacks of paper at Lloyd and Haley. "Go over your lines. I don't need any screw ups." Suddenly a phone rang; the man quickly pressed some buttons near him on the seat, "Bobbyyyy! How's it going?"

"How's it going?! I'm trying to shoot my 5 million dollar movie and the only thing missing is my two star vampires. Get them here in 10 minutes or it's your ass Marshall!" Bobby hung up, the man known as Marshall rubbed his temples, "Driver! Pick up the sped." Marshall commanded

As the limo sped up, nobody said a word. Minutes later the limo stopped and Marshall shoved everybody out of the limo. Not even two minutes after Lloyd and Haley stepped out of the limo, many girls that were in their pre-teens, came running up, screaming. "Can I have you autograph?"

Out of all the commotion, Cole managed to get near Haley and ask, "What's the next stone?"

"It's the stone of Grit, my guess it would be on the movie set." Haley responded

**(A/N: If you don't know what Grit means, it's, perseverance and passion for long-term goals. I felt it kinda fit in with the whole fame thing, because it's kinda a long term goal, and I didn't want to use Fame and Fortune because that's not really essential on living, and I really just skimmed the definition because I really didn't feel like reading the whole thing. So if you guys think grit isn't a good word to use, tell me and I'll re-do the chapter or something. So yeah.)**

Right after Haley finished, a soft hand grabbed her arm; she looked to see a woman in her mid-20's. "Come on sweetie let's get your make-up done, and your clothes changed." She pulled Haley away, Haley looked back to see some guys pulling Lloyd away, as for the others they followed Lloyd with Marshall.

After the make-up and wardrobe change, Haley found herself in a room with many lights, cameras and lots and lots of people.

Lloyd came up behind her, "Lloyd you know that I-", Lloyd stopped her,

"Save it, there's nothing you can say." Lloyd turned his back and walked away. Haley stood there not knowing what to say or do; she just stood there until somebody shoved her on to the set next to Lloyd.

They both stood there in silence before, the director came out, "Okay, people because of some idiots that I fired, they lost the last scene of the movie, so we have to re-do it."

Haley and Lloyd stood awkwardly in front of the cameras. "Places everybody, lights, camera, act-

The director was cut off by a crashing noise; everybody looked to the left of the set to see a giant light with a blue figure lying on top of it.

"Jay!" Kai yelled from the catwalk above them

Suddenly security guards came running out, everybody on the catwalk jumped down. Jay laughed nervously, "My bad, hehe."

As everybody emerged into battle against the buff security guards, Haley climbed a ladder up to the catwalk, to find the stone.

"Where could it be?" She questioned herself

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a green glow. She turned and looked up to see a green stone lying on a ledge near the ceiling. She jumped on a rope, and started to climb towards the stone. Once she got to the top she reached for the stone. When she felt the cool smooth surface of the stone, she sighed in relief and gripped the stone, and placed it in her pocket.

Suddenly the rope moved downwards, Haley gasped she looked up to see the rope starting to breaking. Before she could do anything the rope snapped, Haley started to scream, before she could hit the ground, somebody caught her. She opened her eyes to see Lloyd's face; Haley smiled, but Lloyd stayed un-emotional, and set her down.

"I got the stone." Haley held out her hand to reveal the green stone. Nya grabbed the stone and once again recited the prophecy, as Nya spoke the last word; they were all engulfed in a green light

**Location: Clock Tower **

Kurami stood up from her throne in frustration, "They know our plan." She muttered. Garmadon's voice responded back in her head, "Well, of course they know you nitwit, you told them!" Kurami shook off his comment

"If you don't mind me asking your majesty, what plan?" J.D asked

"Oh, don't stress yourself J.D it's nothing." Kurami responded

J.D furrowed his brow; he turned his back to Kurami. He was confused, but he didn't want to go against his masters orders, so he forgot about it, for now. He walked out of the room, Kurami started to pace. Her face suddenly turned from frustration to joy. "Garmadon!" Kurami shouted

"You know I have better things to do then to slave around for you all day." Garmadon crossed his arms.

"Make me a portal to Ninjago." Kurami commanded

Garmadon groaned, and shot a beam of shadows, and then a portal appeared, Kurami jumped through, leaving Garmadon behind.

Once she made it to Ninjago City she made a beeline for the one place that could solve all her problems, _Ninjago's Psychiatric Hospital for the Mentally Insane._

Kurami walked in and killed anybody that got in her way. She came up to a receptionist, "Tell me where James Ruth is and I might spare your life." Kurami hissed and grabbed the woman be her shirt.

"At the very end of the hall there's a door with the numbers 2365. Here's the code to get in." The woman handed Kurami a piece of paper. Kurami smirked and threw the girl against the wall.

She walked down the hallway and finally made it to the door that read 2365. She punched in the code and the cell door opened, and she stepped into the room.

A voice erupted from the darkness, "I thought you had forgotten about me." The raspy voice said

"The time has come James!" Kurami exclaimed

A figure stepped out of the darkness of the cell, and smirked, "Perfect."

_**Well, that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed the rollercoaster, if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review!**_


	7. The Stone of Betrayal Pt 1

_**Okay, um the last chapter only got like 2 or 3 reviews; did you guys not like it? Was it bad? If it was I'll re-do it. So yeah please review! It helps with my confidence in writing. And thanks to the people who did review! I understand that school's starting back up now but please review guys! And don't worry, it's about to get intense in the next couple of chapters! Enjoy!  
**_

**Nya's POV**

We were suddenly flung out of the portal; we all landed hard on the cement. I groaned, I sat up and saw the portal closing. I stood up, along with everybody else. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haley pull out a piece of paper, when she saw everybody looking around she quickly stuck it in her pocket.

"Haley, your eyes, they're starting to turn purple." Leah gasped, I turned around, and that's when I noticed it all.

I gasped "Your hair, its turning black."

Ashley, Taylor, and Leah gasped; their hair color had changed from the original color to the black that mimicked my sister's hair.

"The transformation, though it is slowly than Haley's it is changing them drastically." Zane stated

"As long as we defeat my sister before the transformation becomes permanent they'll be fine." I said, "What's the next stone Haley?"

I heard Haley sigh, "It's The Stone of Betrayal." My eyes widened, that means somebody will betray us.

"Uhh, guys you might want to see this." Lloyd said

On the window to a small store was ten posters, on each poster, there was WANTED in large print, with our pictures on them.

"Why would we be on a wanted poster?" Kai asked

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm probably on there for my stunning good looks." Jay smirked, without hesitation Kai smacked him on the back of his head. "Owww!" Jay groaned

"It says here, that the ninja and their girlfriends are wanted, for a large streak of crimes, from small robberies, to murders, the ninja have been at large for months, but there have been reported sightings of them, every night. If you see them, call the police, do not interact with them, for they may be dangerous, or armed." Cole said

Before anybody could react, there was yelling from the other side of the sidewalk, "There they are, get them!" Suddenly, a mob grew and chased us down the street, "Why are we running? We have the Golden Weapons." Lloyd shouted. Everybody had noticed they still had them.

"Each vehicle only has seats two, and there are ten of us!"

"But when we were running from Pythor, we managed to fit all four of us on my vehicle." Zane shouted

"Yeah but I was the one that nearly flew off!" Jay said

"Just hop on a random vehicle!" Taylor shouted angrily. As on cue the guys turned their Golden Weapons onto their vehicle. Lloyd jumped onto the back of Cole's Tread Assault, and Haley jumped onto the back of Zane's Snow Mobile. As for everybody else, they jumped on behind their partner.

We sped off, and somehow ended up, in the Forest of Tranquility. We found a cave and made of fire, we sat around, telling stories, and wondering about what our next move would be.

"So I switch my funny on, and I start dancing, like this." Zane stood up, pressed a couple of buttons on his arm panel and started to dance, like he did in his father's secret tree house

"Hello my baby," as he began the song he grabbed Leah's hand and started to spin her around and dance with her to the music, "Hello my honey, hello my rag time gal, give me a kiss on a wire." At the end of the song he raised an eyebrow. Leah laughed, and hugged Zane.

"You know, Haley, you handled the confession of Zane being a Ninjroid very well." Jay pointed out

"Well, out of all the weird stuff that's been happening, it didn't really surprise me, but I think it's cool." Haley said. "Why, did everybody else freak out?"

"Well, everybody else took it better than Leah." Zane said

"Oh don't remind me of that day!" Leah put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"What happened?" Haley asked, I quickly think back to the day Zane told Leah, it did not end well.

"It was 2 months after we had rescued, Ashley, Taylor and Leah…"

_Zane, Jay, Kai and Cole sat in the entertainment area playing video games. Dinner had just been finished, so the girls were in their rooms, while the guys had their guy time. Zane set his controller down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He sighed, the gears in his head were turning at abnormal speeds, he was distressed._

"_Zane what's wrong?" Cole asked setting his controller down, followed by Kai and Jay_

"_I haven't told Leah about my origins, and being a Ninjroid." Zane sighed_

"_Geez Zane, she's been here for two months and still haven't told her?" Jay asked_

"_I feel that she will take it worse than you guys did." Zane looked at his comrades _

"_She probably will freak out Zane; you guys have been dating for one month now." Cole said truthfully_

"_Only a month? I would think you two would have hooked up faster!" Kai laughed_

"_As I recall Kai, you were scared to tell Ashley dinner was prepared a couple nights ago, now who should be laughing at whom, the Ice Ninja who has a girlfriend, or the Fire Ninja who is too scared tell a girl dinner is ready? From what I have encountered, I believe you will not grow the nerves to ask Ashley out for another six months." Zane remarked_

_Jay and Cole busted out laughing at Zane's comeback, while Kai's anger boiled within him. "Is that a bet?" Kai smirked_

"_Why yes it is." Zane stuck out his hand and Kai gladly accepted it and shook his hand._

"_Let's get back on topic. Zane, you need to tell Leah, now." Cole offered, in a strict way, which made it seem like a demand. _

"_I do want to tell her but, her reaction, I could lose her." Zane said sadly._

"_I can get Nya to stand by just in case Leah tries to run or something." Jay offered_

"_Thank you Jay, but this is something I must do on my own." With that said Zane got up and walked out of the room._

_Zane walked down the hall way, towards the room that had been occupied by his girlfriend, Leah. Zane stepped up to her door, and let out a shaky breath, he had a feeling deep within his circuits that he didn't like. He gracefully knocked on the door, and within seconds Leah's calm and collected face appeared in the door way. She no longer had on her yellow blouse and white skirt that she wore, but now had on a yellow nightgown that went to her mid-thigh, and had spaghetti straps that loosely lied on her shoulders. Her hair that was once long and curly was now in a side-ponytail._

"_Oh hi Zane!" Leah smiled_

_Zane smiled, "Hello Leah, if you do not mind would you like to join me on the deck for a moment?" _

"_Sure, I could use some fresh air." Leah closed the door behind her and followed Zane to the deck. As they walked out onto the deck and strong, cold breeze came, and with Leah chilled to the bone, she shivered._

"_Leah, it is very cold out here do you want to get a jacket?" Zane offered_

"_No I'll be fine." Leah smiled, but Zane knew she didn't want to be a burden, so he took off his jacket and slipped it around Leah's shoulders. Leah smiled, as Zane lead her to the edge of the ship, they sat down, their feet dangling, over the side. The winter moon lit up the sky, leaving the small snowflakes to shine in the moon light._

"_Is there something wrong Zane? You haven't said much." Leah looked at her significant other_

_Zane sighed, "Leah, I haven't been completely honest with you."_

_Leah's eyes widened, she was scared, tears started to stream down her face as she was expecting the worse. _

"_My father was a Bio-mechanic, and he wanted to create a Bio-mechanic organism, that had the main functions and DNA similar to a human, the skin and other parts similar to a robot, what I am trying to say is; I was his creation."_

_Leah had moved away from Zane, "What are you trying to say Zane." She asked uncertainly_

_Zane sighed, "I am a robot."_

_At this point Leah had stood up completely and started to back away from Zane. He quickly stood up, and reached for his girlfriend. "Leah, I know this, may be a surprise to you, but I am still Zane; the same Zane that asked if you were ok two months ago, the same Zane that you are in a relationship with." _

"_All this time," Leah looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Zane, I can't."_

"_Leah, don't." Zane walked towards Leah, but without hesitation, she swiftly jumped over the edge of the ship, and landed in the soft, cold snow, and ran off into the woods. Zane watched her figure disappear from his sight. _

_He sighed, then he noticed drastic changes, the snow that was just calm and soothing was now turning into, a snow storm. Zane glanced at the woods were Leah disappeared; his jacket lied in the ground. He swiftly jumped over the edge. He picked up the jacket, suddenly; there was a scream that was mixed with terror and distress, it belonged to Leah. Zane's optics widened in fear, the gears in his body froze up as the snow came down thicker and faster, he ran into the woods, analyzing Leah's footprints, the screams became louder. He came up to a man trying to slip the straps off of a young woman's clothing. The young woman was Leah, Zane quickly ran up to the man and with one swift punch, the man was knocked out cold._

_Leah attempted to run towards Zane but fell into the snow, and cried in pain. Zane rushed to her aid. "Leah what happened?" _

"_I was running, but I tripped on something and I think I broke my ankle, but then a man came out trying to take off my clothes." Leah sobbed; Zane pulled Leah up to his chest, trying to comfort her. She shivered, from both fear, and the cold snow piercing her skin._

"_I'm sorry Zane." Leah muttered into his cold chest_

"_What for?" Zane tilted his head in curiosity_

"_For treating you the way I did back there on the ship, I should have never ran from you, I should have accepted you for who you are." Leah continued the rant but Zane stopped her_

"_Leah, there is no need for apologies, everybody reacted to it in different ways, but the past is the past, let us focus on our future together. Not only you are my first girlfriend, but I want you to be my only girlfriend." Zane finished and pulled Leah closer; she sat up slightly making their lips touch. The kiss was passionate, Zane no longer felt the ice in-casing his body, but the warm aroma melting all of it away. _

"Awww, that's so sweet." Haley gushed, "What about that bet, who won?"

Kai scoffed in anger, "Zane won." He muttered

**Lloyd's POV**

Everybody laughed, and continued on with conversations; Haley noticed that I was nowhere to be seen. She swiftly walked to the edge of the cave and saw me sitting on the ground. Haley sat down next to me, "It's beautiful out here tonight." Haley looked up at the moon and stars

I remained silent, which made Haley frustrated, "What's been up with you lately, ever since we figured out my Uncle James and Kurami's plan, you haven't even bothered to say one word to me!?" Haley said

I shot her a look, "Look, I thought you were special, unique and the most amazing girl in the whole freaking world, but when you come and figure out that it's all just a part of a plan, to destroy you and your friends, you become a little pissed." I shouted; I stood up to walk away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know my uncle was crazy and the whole time was just to doing that for some stupid plan." Haley stepped in front of me before I could get away.

"Ever since you came along everything has gone downhill for all of us." I snapped

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be perfect like the legendary Green Ninja, I'm sorry I helped you so much so far by finding how to go through other dimensions, I'm just so sorry." Haley yelled

"I wish you would just turn evil already, and get away from me!" I shouted

Haley stared at me in disbelief, "I can't believe I actually thought it could ever work out." She turned on her heels and walked away from cave, away from the forest, and away from me. I noticed something out of the corner of me eye; a piece of paper fell out of Haley's pocket. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I walked back to the cave, before I could walk in towards the warm fire, everybody stood there looking at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I snapped

"What the hell was that Lloyd?! We need her! She knows about The 7 Stone of Life, and everything about the prophecy. Have you not paid attention to the stones, we're on The Stone of Betrayal, you do realize somebody will betray us! It might as well be her, now since you pissed her off, and she's turning evil!" Nya yelled

"Well, she dropped this, when she left." I pulled out the piece of paper, and handed it to Nya. She read over the paper multiple times, before her eyes widened. "It's a diagram, of The 7 Stones of Life, in their resting place. She wrote down, everything that she knew about the prophecy, apparently, we have to place, the stones in their resting places so I can receive my full powers, but where's the resting place?"

"Let's not worry about it now, we need some rest. Tomorrow morning we'll look for Haley and the next stone." Cole said

Everybody nodded in agreement; they laid on the cool floor of the cave, and went to sleep. I was lying there, staring at the ceiling, I noticed everybody was cuddling with their lover, and I was alone. My mind drifted to Haley, the night on the deck, my throat tightened,

"_Don't think I'm weird or anything but, for the short amount of time I've known you, I like you for you, I've never seen you use your powers or anything, but there's something about you that I really like." She moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest, and closed her eyes._

"_I like you for you too Haley, your special, perfect, and beautiful." I mentally kicked myself for the last part. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her eyes open._

"_You think I'm beautiful?" She looked at me, and I smiled_

"_Um… Yeah." I stutter, before I could say anymore I felt her lips connect with my cheek._

I sighed, I wish that night could happen again, but I started to think about her past and why she actually was with us. If only it wasn't true, I sighed and turned on my side, and slowly fell asleep.

**Haley's POV**

I ran through the woods, I didn't know where I was going, just as long I got away from Lloyd. Hot tears flowed down my face, I angrily wiped them away. I knew I couldn't cry over him, my life had a purpose, and it wasn't to be with him. It was to destroy the ninja, even if it meant risking my life.

I stopped myself, I was turning evil, and all things Lloyd said were true. I kept walking, I felt like somebody was watching me, then I heard somebody jumped down behind me, I ran; I ran past trees, and bushes, I looked behind me, nobody was there, I turned back around to see a tree branch. Before I could stop my forehead and the branch made contact with each other. I body slammed into the ground.

"Why hello there Haley." A mysterious voice said from above me. I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of glowing purple eyes, similar to mine. He stretched out his hand; I hesitantly grabbed it, as he helped me up.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away from the mysterious man

"I am J.D. I was sent here by Kurami, to retrieve you for the upcoming battle, you are meant to destroy the ninja and help your uncle and Kurami."

I thought about what Lloyd said to me early, _I wish you would just turn evil already, and get away from me!_

"Let's go." I said determined

"Well, look at that, the poison is actually taking effect on you." J.D said opened a portal; he jumped in as I muttered "Perfect."

_**Well, that it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Review please!**_


	8. The Stone of Betrayal Pt 2

_**Hey guys, updates will be slowing down because of school starting back up, and I'm getting my first job soon! So I will be very busy, but I hoping new chapters will be up every 2-3 weeks, but of course once Without You is done, they'll possibly be every week or two. **_

_**Guys guess what. I am turning this into a series! There is going to be 3 more books after this, and it's called The Prophecy Series, there's a bunch of info on my profile! Enjoy!**_

**Nya's POV**

I kept turning over throughout the night; I had finally slipped into my sub-conscious when I saw a scene play out before my eyes. I was standing in Ninjago City, the sky was darkened, I was lying on my stomach, and something was pinning me down. I looked up to see Haley, her hands glowing a dark purple. She pointed her hand at me and shot.

I shot up and was breath heavily; I looked around to see everybody else still sleeping. I sighed; I stood up and walked into the morning sun. The sun was starting to rise; I walked until I saw a cliff. The sun was rising over the ocean; I sat down, dangling my feet over the edge.

I looked down watching the wave's crash into the side of the cliff. I sighed, I was scared, scared of my sister, my friends. I was getting them into my problems, I was risking their lives. Tears sat on the edge of my eyes; they started spilling onto my face.

"Are you okay Nya?" Jay said from behind me. I angrily wipe the tears away, "Yeah I'm fine."

Jay sat down next to me, "No you're not, I can tell." I closed my eyes, as I felt his hand caress my cheek, he gently moved my head, so I was facing him. His eyes sparkled; he wiped my tears away with his thumb, and gave me a kiss.

"Nya, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded

Tears started rushing down my face, as I told him "I'm scared Jay, what if something goes wrong, what if Kurami gets Kolby, what if I lose you?" I sobbed, Jay moved closer to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Nya, I believe in you, I know you can do this, Kolby is fine with Sensei Wu back in our dimension, and you will never lose me, I will always be here for you no matter what, I love you Nya." I looked up into his eyes again; I leaned in and kissed him. It lasted for a while, the salty taste of my tears blended into the kiss. We sat there in each other's arms not wanted to let go, but we both knew not everything lasts forever.

**Haley's POV**

I was walking up a set of stairs; J.D had brought me to a giant clock tower in a different dimension. Once I got to the top I was met by I woman that looked like Nya, but had long black hair, with a tall man standing next to her, my uncle.

"Haley, darling! Long time no see!" the woman shouted and walked over to me, she walked around me in a circle, pointing out things that she found useful in the upcoming battle.

"Haley, show me your stuff." The woman ordered

"Kurami I don't think..." My uncle was cut off by me

"No uncle it's fine. But how do I do that without training equipment or somebody to fight against?" I remark smartly

Kurami growled "You're correct Haley, you'll be facing me."

I stood there was Kurami got into her fighting position, she lunged at me, I quickly stepped back barley avoiding her. I threw multiple punches at her, each one she easily blocked or avoiding. As we kept fighting I started to get tired, so when she was off guard I performed a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet.

I saw J.D and my uncle's eyes widened in surprise. I chuckled, "Look who's the most powerful now." She growled, and suddenly her whole body started to glow purple. "How dare you disrespect your master!?" She yelled, but her voice had a darker side to it this time, she shot her energy at me causing me to shriek in pain, the force she had shot at me sent a pain coursing through my body making me fall onto my hands and knees. She raised her hands and I was pulled onto my feet, I screamed again as the pain increased.

"This will teach you to never disrespect me, or next time it will be death." Her body stopped glowing and I fell to the ground gasping for air, sweat and tears rolling off of me in waves.

"Now, Haley" I looked up, she had wiped her bangs out of her face, "I want you to pick something up for me, as you probably know I now have a nephew, I want you to take J.D and pick him up for me."

"But Kurami, it would be unwise to bring a child…" She cut me off "Do not talk back to me or I will make it happen again, and from now on you will call me master, understand?"

"Yes master." I mumbled

J.D opened a portal and I jumped in with him following me. We jumped out of the portal and landed on soft grass, right outside of The Bounty. The moon shined making it easier to see, our shadows danced off the edge of The Bounty as we jumped onto the deck, I scurried down the hallway to Nya and Jay's room, where there was a crib placed off to the side.

In the crib was a small sleeping boy, who was cuddling with a small stuffed bear. I slowly picked Kolby up who started to stir, and began to cry. J.D opened a portal and we both jumped in before Wu could see us.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I was meditating, when a loud shriek broke my concentration, I found it oddly peculiar that Kolby was crying, I slowly got up from my mat, and walked to the young couples room, where their child was being held.

Before I could open the door, the crying seized, I felt an evil presence. I swung the door open to reveal, Kolby's crib knocked over and no Kolby.

I sighed, my smoke visions have been true, Haley has joined the dark side and is carrying out tasks for her master, Kurami. I must go and warn the ninja before my final smoke vision can come true.

I hurried off of The Bounty and into the quiet city, towards Mystake's tea shop. As I walked in the just recently opened store, I was greeted by two young children, playing behind the counter.

"Wu, how nice it is to see you! What can I do for you today?!" Mystake asked walking up to the counter

"Mystake I need some tea that can make you travel to different dimensions."

"Wu, you know that I'm not allowed to give that out. I could lose my tea license." She argued

"I understand that Mystake but the ninja lives are on the line and so is a young girl." I said

"Who is this young girl?" She asked

"Her name is Haley Ruth."

She gasped and her eyes widened. "Alright Wu you've convinced me, here's the tea." She handed me a bag of green powder.

"If you do not mind me asking, why were you shocked to hear who the girl was?"

"Let us just say, Haley and I go way back."

"Mmhh I see." I nodded and left the store.

**Nobodies POV**

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Ashley asked

Nobody answered, without Haley; they didn't know where to look. They all stood in a circle outside of the cave. "Well, at least she dropped the diagram of the 7 Stones of Life resting place." Taylor added

"But we still don't know where it is." Kai said

"I think I might, when we were in the city I noticed something about the clock tower." Leah said

"Then let's go to the city." Jay started walking

"Wait Jay, we can't remember we're wanted criminals in this dimension, we have to be sneaky." Cole stopped him

**15 minutes later**

"This is what you call sneaky?" Lloyd commented "This beard in so itchy!"

"Hey at least you're not in the horse costume!" Kai snapped

The hero's stood on the sidewalk in ridiculous costumes; Kai was in the front of a horse costume, with Zane in the rear. Lloyd scratched his face, as the fake beard irritated his skin, Cole, wore a sweat jacket that covered his face, and Jay was in a trash can, that had no bottom so he could move freely.

"Where are the girls? They should be out here by now." Cole asked to no one in particular, after his comment the door the costume store opened. Four girls, with miniskirts, high heels, and tank tops came strutting out. Leah had on a yellow miniskirt with a white tank top. Taylor had on an orange skirt and black tank top on. Ashley wore a black miniskirt with a red tank top, and finally Nya wore a purple miniskirt with a little shade of purple as a tank top.

The boys' mouths dropped open as they saw their girlfriends wearing such little clothing, they literally started to drool.

"Okay guys we're ready." Taylor said

None of the guys responded, "GUYS!" The four girls shouted at once, "What?" They asked oblivious to their actions.

"Okay guys let's find the clock tower and then look for the next stone." Cole demanded, everybody agreed and stared to walk down the sidewalk.

**Haley's POV**

I walked up to Kurami with Kolby in my arms, I felt bad, I kidnapped a two year old, and he can't defend himself. She took Kolby away from me and held him with care, "This will defiantly lure my sister here." She said

"Now, since your powers are weak, and you will most likely fail against them, I'm going to give you mine, this will give you no will power of your own, understand that if you disobey me, I will be able to suck every last drop of energy out of you, instantly killing you, understand?"

I hesitated "Yes, master."

"Excellent!" Suddenly she jumped up onto the giant bell, and kicked it, it rang, and a dark light came flying down from it, I felt myself change. I no longer felt guilty for taking the kid; I knew I had to hold on to my will power until I saw the ninja again, to give them the next stone. My thoughts disappeared and we're replaced by menacing ideas and cruel ways to torture the ninja.

"Now Haley what are going to do now?" Kurami asked

I smiled, "Destroy the ninja, once and for all."

"Now watch over these two." Kurami pointed down at the two children wobbling everywhere, one of them was Kolby, and the other was a little girl with long black hair, and maroon colored eyes. I haven't seen the little girl until now, she ran around with Kolby playing; like they were related.

"Haley, I change my mind, go find the ninja and destroy them for me." Kurami responded walking away, I nodded and jumped into a portal.

**Nya's POV**

I suddenly felt like something was wrong, there was a shift in the balance, and it was evil becoming more powerful. I grabbed my head in pain.

"Nya what's wrong?" Jay asked hopping towards me in the trashcan

"Something's happening." I mutter

"Guys, look the clock tower!" Cole pointed towards the giant clock tower, which only had 7 numbers on it.

"Zane what can you find out about this?" Kai asked

"Well, since my servers are connected to the computer on The Bounty, I can look at all the information Haley found. It says here, that it is the resting place of the stones, for Nya to get her full powers we must find all of them and place them in the order we originally found them, but if they are to be placed in the opposite way we found them the balance will shift."

"So find all of the stones and Nya gets her powers, seems pretty simple." Lloyd said

"Not that simple if you ask me." Ashley muttered

"I have to agree with you." A familiar voice said, we looked up to see Haley. Her transformation is complete, she has turned completely evil. Kai ripped off the horse suit, Jay got out of the trash can, and Lloyd ripped off the beard

"I must remind you though, attack me, and Kurami will give no hesitation to turn this adorable little boy against you." Haley opened a portal and my whole world came crashing down, it was Kolby.

"How dare you bring my child into this" I hissed

"It wasn't my idea; I just carried out the orders." She looked at her nails and inspected them for dirt.

I looked and saw Cole and Kai run towards her. She swiftly dodged both of them without even break a sweat. We started to attack her, she dodged everything. "I'm getting tired of this." The sky turned dark and Haley started to glow. She shot beams at us and we all shouted in pain, she pulled us on our knees and we screamed in pain.

"Like my new trick?" She asked sarcastically

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lloyd fight the pain and run up to Haley while she wasn't looking, he kicked her in the stomach and the pain stopped. I saw her diamond necklace fly off; we all fell to the ground in pain. I saw everybody black out from pain, Haley never seemed the notice her necklace was missing, she reached into my pockets and grabbed the other stones; I tried to go after her I rolled over on my stomach, but something pinned me down I saw Haley looking down at me, her hands started to glow and then I saw darkness.

**Nobodies POV**

Everybody started to wake up and groan. "What happened?" Kai asked rubbing his head

"Haley happened, she took all the stones." Nya sighed

"What are we going to do now?" Leah asked

"I saw something fly off of Haley, when I kicked her." Lloyd stood up and walked over to a shining object on the ground. "It's her necklace."

"And what are we supposed to do with some necklace?" Cole asked

"It was the Stone of Betrayal right? And Haley betrayed us, maybe this is the stone." Lloyd tossed it to Nya.

"What's the point? We lost the other stones. I can't get my powers without them." Nya said

"Nya, remember they have Kolby, that's the point to save our son." Jay grabbed Nya's hand

"Let's do this." Nya started the prophecy, and as she said the last word, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Taylor asked

"I don't know, I said the prophecy right."

"Wait, a minute, I remember Haley saying that the prophecy is played into parts, we have the third stone so, the first part of the prophecy has become true. So you have to say the last part." Lloyd said

"Okay, here goes nothing. With one more tick left, The battle will set, The curse will become no more, As the defeated twin will swore, For revenge the twin seeks, The other will have a peek, When the last tick sounds, The answers will be found. Tick." A portal opened and the heroes were sucked in.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I had traveled to the highest peak in Ninjago, I slowly stirred the tea. **(A/N They didn't use the tea in the first place because they needed Nya to get her full powers and that can't happen with the tea.) **A portal opened and I slowly walked into it. I walked into a room full of gears, in front of me stood, a young woman with long black hair watching to children, one of the Kolby and the other a girl. I gasped as a vision played out in front of me, I closed my eyes watching it clearly

_Lloyd and Haley sat on a couch with two small children and boy and a girl they both had red hair, another small child came running, her blonde hair getting in her face. They sat there happy, but suddenly there was an explosion in the other room, the small building caught on fire as a girl around the age of 15 walked up to Lloyd and Haley, suddenly a beam fell on top of them making them pass out, the young girl with blonde hair tried to get Lloyd and Haley up. The 15 year old girl grabbed the twins and walked away; she went towards a wall and craved her name, Amaya. She smiled and walked out of the house leaving Haley and Lloyd to burn._

I opened my eyes to see my leg chained to a wall, I looked at the small girl you paid no attention to my presence. Kurami stood above me and whispered "It will come true."

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and leave a review! I really enjoy getting your feedback!**_


	9. The Stone of Failure & The Moirai

_**Hey guys! So happy you waited for this chapter! I know some of you stopped reading because I was focusing it on my OC, well starting from this chapter that's all going to change! The main focus is going to be back on Nya and her struggle with fighting her sister! Hope you all enjoy! And Review!**_

Once again the heroes were thrown out of a portal; they landed on the ground with a hard thud. Luckily, a pile of old tires cushioned their fall. They all groaned, and rubbed sore parts of their bodies.

Taylor suddenly gasped. "Holy crap, guys our hair!" and stroked her natural golden brown hair.

"It's back to normal!" Ashley acknowledged in glee.

"Good, because black hair was not my color." Leah groaned

"Enough about hair, I want to know where we are!" Kai shouted frustrated

"Ha, you're the one to talk Kai; you use nearly a whole bottle of gel every morning." Jay said jokingly, the guys erupted into laughter, as the girls rolled their eyes and observed their surroundings.

"According to Haley's notes, we need to find the Stone of Failure." Nya said

"Oh great, let me guess we failed in the dimension?" Cole mumbled

"Correct, in this dimension we failed to defeat the Great Devourer, after our fall the city erupted into chaos." Zane stated

"How'd you figure that out?" Lloyd asked

Zane pointed to a crashed airplane that had a banner behind it that was ripped and dirty. All around them was destroyed buildings, and civilians that had lost their lives, that had be running from a threat; everywhere around them was devastation.

"So if we never destroyed the Devourer that means..." Kai was cut off by a roar from behind them. They turned around to only see the giant green snake known as the Devourer.

Out of instinct, they all ran for a nearby alley way, where they took cover. The giant man-eating snake stopped in front of the alley way and looked around. It opened its mouth and hissed; a shining object stuck in between its teeth caught the eye of Nya. She slowly started to crawl towards the Devourer and stopped whenever it sensed something nearby. It hissed again and started to turn down the alley way, the hero's gasped and started to run in the opposite direction

"Nya what are you doing?" Jay yelled to his wife as she ran in the opposite direction of him, towards the giant snake.

"I'm getting us out of here!" She shouted back as she ran up to the snake and jumped in its mouth. She quickly bent down and picked the stone out of its mouth. Before she could escape the dangerous jaws of the beast, it started to clamp down on her, she stuck her arms up into the roof of its mouth, and she used all her might to keep the jaws, chomping down on her and instantly killing her.

"Nya, this is why we consult plans before we do them." Taylor crossed her arms in disappointment. Nya looked at Taylor, "Really, you're really going to do this now!"

"She's right never engage in battle without a plan." Cole countered

The ninja started a heated argument, while Nya stood in the jaws of the Devourer. As she struggled to keep the bone-crushing jaws from killing her, everybody was still arguing.

"Guys, are you done? I'm about to get crushed!" Nya shouted over everybody's voices.

The ninja stared at Nya until they realized the potential danger she was; started running towards her and ran into the mouth of The Devourer. They helped Nya hold the mouth of the Devourers mouth up, and allowed everybody to escape; all that were left was Taylor and Cole.

"Taylor go, I got this!" Cole yelled to her, of course being the caring and loving person she was, Taylor didn't move an inch. "No, you need help."

Cole stared at her, in disbelief, for the first time, she had actually stood up for herself and made her own plans, without him. "I know you have the potential to do this but you need to get out so we both can get to safety." Cole countered on the act that he could possibly lose her.

Taylor hesitated but finally jumped out and landed swiftly on her feet. She turned to see Cole struggling to keep his hold on roof of the snake's mouth. In a quick movement the snake's mouth closed, locking Cole inside, Taylor screeched in horror as her boyfriend was swallowed whole. The Devourer smoothly and slowly licked its sharp fangs with its fork tongue and moved into its striking position, ready to have some more ninja casserole for lunch.

The snake stopped before its deadly strike, it swayed before its mouth opened and its already eaten and chewed food spewed out on the ground in front of the ninja, luckily avoiding them. Once the snake stopped, it quickly slithered away.

Taylor rushed into the snake vomit, "Cole, where are you?" She yelled worriedly, a moan escaped the once eaten ninja as he sat up.

"Disgusting!" He vigorously wiped off the slim that infested the outside of his suit. Taylor ran to him, but stopped short as she saw his new look.

"I would kiss you and hug you but, first you need a bath!" Taylor pinched her nose with two of her fingers, as she slowly backed away.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jay shouted in a victorious voice, "How'd you do that?"

"My scythe, I used it to upset the Devourer's stomach, and you guys know the rest of the story." He said calmly and stood up.

"Are you sure you didn't have some of your chili in your pocket and the Devourer had the same reaction everybody else did?" Kai laughed, along with everybody else, besides Cole, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, since that's over with, we should find something to eat and get you cleaned up, Cole." Nya suggested, everybody agreed and set off.

On the outside of the city, was a small creek, where Cole could clean up. The ninja found some cans of soup and heated them up with a fire Kai made. They all sat in small circle, making small normal conversations with each other; Lloyd had been quiet since Haley attacked them, except for a few small remarks he was quieter than a mime, which was hard to beat.

Once everybody quiet down Jay piped in, "So why haven't we met up with any of our other selves in any different dimensions?" Everybody looked at him in confusion, but once they realized what his point was they all muttered in agreement.

"If we were to come face to face with us from a different dimension, it could create a buckle or a bridge between the planes of existence. Things could come to the universe that were not here before." Zane said in a monotone. "Another way a buckle can be created is from the same outcome in two different dimensions. Each one must play out as a different scenario. In Quantum Mechanics, it's learned the uncertainty Principle, which says that the more you know about the position of one matter, the less you can control, determine, or know about the momentum of the other. That's why we haven't seen a world similar to ours; the universe would basically collapse on itself. It's similar to a time paradox, but with dimensions."

"So what when we leave this dimension the us from this dimension magically come back?" Kai asked

"Basically, I wouldn't know any other way how it would happen." Zane said

As the conversation died down everybody ended up passing out in front of the small blaze. All except Lloyd and Leah, they both had many similarities they shared, they don't remember their mother, and they both didn't know where there fathers where. They both remembered the conversation before this adventure, but Lloyd refused to say anything, and Leah did not want to bother him. Lloyd stared blankly in the fire as Leah did the same.

"Lloyd you know you can't be upset forever." Leah spoke softly, glancing at Lloyd every few seconds.

Lloyd chuckled; "I'm not upset," Lloyd looked up from the fire and at Leah.

"Lloyd, losing someone you love is very hard. I know that, but they are always with you, no matter how far away they are." Leah walked over to Lloyd and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't love her though; I've only known her for who knows how long, she came back with me because it was her orders from her uncle and Kurami. I thought it could be love at first sight but apparently I was blind."

"Being blind doesn't mean you can't see the love you have for somebody. It might fuzzy to see it at first but after some time you'll see it clearly. Love at first sight is real, how do you think Zane and I figured at we loved each other; it was from the moment we met." Leah sat down next to Lloyd. "You know that it wasn't Haley's intensions to hurt you or led you on, she didn't even know that she was being poisoned."

When Lloyd didn't respond, Leah continued, "It isn't about what happened in the past, it's about what you see in the future together. When I look at Zane, I don't care if he's a Ninjroid, all I saw with him is spending eternity with each other, and that's what we'll do, we will both out live all of our friends and family, but we'll be together." Leah spoke as see stared at Zane who was in sleep mode.

"I feel like I failed her, like I forced her to rush it, and that's why she pushed herself away from me, if only I wasn't so stupid." Lloyd put his head between his arms and stared at his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.

Suddenly, everybody started to wake up from their short and uncomfortable nap. They stretched, and yawned as Leah and Lloyd watched them.

"What are you two still doing up? Did you even go to sleep?" Cole asked

"No, I couldn't sleep; I've been having a sharp pain in my side for a while." Leah answered rubbing her side with care. Zane watched her movement as she slowly got up.

Zane gingerly lifted up Leah's shirt and analyzed her side, that's when he noticed the large bruise on her side. Zane gasped as he touched the bruise, resulting in Leah screaming out in pain.

"I'm sorry Leah, when did you get this?"

"After Haley attacked us, I didn't think it was anything, so I didn't say anything." Leah pulled her shirt back down.

"Zane run some tests, but let's get out of this dimension, it's kinda creepy." Cole ordered

As usual, Nya said the prophecy and everybody was sucked into a portal into a different dimension. Unknown to them that some of their destinies would be coming to an end.

**Location: Clock Tower**

Haley lied on the floor, covered in sweat and tears, Kurami had just finished her punishment for sucking the poison out of Taylor, Leah and Ashley. Stopping their transformation and making it go in reverse. Haley knew the consequences of her actions, but she knew that pulling the poison out of them was the right thing to do, and with every little last ounce of her will power, she did it.

"You know why you receive this punishment, right Haley?" Kurami asked

"You're sick and twisted." Haley spat at her

"Thank you, that is why I'm the evil twin." Kurami chuckled

Haley remained silent, stood up and glared at Kurami. She looked over at the wall where, the quiet Sensei Wu sat in meditation. On the other side of the room were Kolby and Amaya playing.

"Because of your foolishness, I have to summon Gaki, and he gives me a headache like no other." Kurami sat in a meditation position. Suddenly there was a flash and a tall man goat with red skin appeared, "Hey! Who summoned me on a Sunday?!" His voice boomed, he looked at Kurami and groaned, "Oh it's only you. What do you need now?" He scratched his horns,

"I need a favor, have you heard of the Moirai?"

"What do you think I am, stupid? Of course I've heard of them, String of Life, blah blah blah." Gaki scratched his belly and burped, "Why do you need them?"

"I need them to cut the String of Life on a couple of my enemies." Kurami said

"Fine, but you owe me for real this time, not playing around when we did this with your mother, got it?" Gaki ordered

"Of course." Kurami agreed, Gaki clasped his hands together, there was a flash and then three women, dressed in white appeared.

"What now Gaki?" The oldest sister, Atropos spoke, with her shears in her hand.

"My friend here needs a favor. Are you willing to kill some people today?" Gaki suggested

"Well, of course, who would it be?" The second youngest sister asked whose name was Lachesis.

"Some of the most important, heroes on all of Ninjago." Kurami said, "Because of a certain person that I know messed everything up. Find Leah Michelakis, Taylor Stark, and Ashley Accorsi." Kurami demanded

"I can feel their death's coming soon, one will be a long painful death and two others will be quick but painful." The youngest sister, Clotho spoke.

Kurami smiled, "Perfect."

_**Heyyyy guys! Cliff-hanger! I feel mean, but it's what keeps you guys coming back to read more! Hope you all enjoyed and I got the idea of the Moirai from, Hercules the 1997 movie. I imagined Gaki would be this grumpy old guy tired of Kurami's antics, and what did he say about Kurami's mother? Hope you all enjoy. Please review! I don't care if it's a smiley face or a one word response. I beg of you to review! PLEASEEEE! **_


End file.
